


Baby You Could Be A Star

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Light Dom/sub, Louis is almost 24, M/M, Older Zayn, Rich Zayn, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Swearing, Top Zayn, Zayn is almost 41, it has a bit of a fluffy ending if you squint, they don't use a condom so is that worthy of a tag?, toy boy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zayn comes home early from a business trip to find Louis breaking the rules, Louis isn't really surprised when that lands him in his husband's bad books.<br/>He's been bad, but when it gets him bent over Zayn's knee, Louis thinks that being bad can be oh so good. </p><p>***</p><p>Spanking, a desperate Louis, and the unutterably sexy Zayn make for a whole bunch of gratuitous smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Could Be A Star

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Carlee (Miniiredd) for causing this by sending me messages during my lectures that consisted of photos of zouis and pleas for spanking, and Cherry (Tommo-payno-girl) for encouraging it. You two are the worst.
> 
> I also blame zouis for looking like this at Heathrow http://thedeliciousrude.tumblr.com/post/112696601680/heathrow-airport-3-3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this random little addition to the series :)

_*** Baby, you can have it all_  
_Baby, you can have the cars, the clothes, the jewels, the sex, the house_  
_Baby, you could be a star, oh yeah ***_  
**_‘Lonely Star – The Weeknd’_ **

 

Zayn was on yet another business trip and Louis was bored beyond belief. He’s attempted to rope Jane into entertaining him but her partner had demanded her presence on his own business trip. Louis sighed, remembering the days Zayn would fly him over to whatever country he was in just for the fun of it, just to get Louis beneath him. . . They’d obviously gotten boring.

Indignant at that thought, Louis pushed himself up and off the couch, determinedly heading upstairs to his dressing room. He found his old football kit, an oversized, long-sleeved red football shirt and some tiny black shorts, and pulled them on with a sharp grin. A little game of indoor football was sorely needed, and what Zayn didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Louis calmly ignored the memory of the last time he’d played football indoors and been tied to a bed for an hour in punishment. Zayn had taken him to the edge over and over only to refuse to let him go over, delaying his orgasm until Louis sobbed and begged and promised to never play football in the house again.

He grabbed his football from his exercise room and grinned excitedly, before dropping the ball and letting his foot fly. He booted the ball so hard it banged off the wall and flew down the stair case. He huffed out a laugh before chasing after his ball, happy that the staff were off duty this week.

He found his ball down stairs and dribbled with it into the next room. He played with it, practicing all the old tricks he hadn’t done in a while, before giving in to the urge to give it a good boot. He ran down the main hallway, twisted his hips, and kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the main entrance.

Just as the ball headed straight towards the front door, it was opened. Zayn looked up, saw the ball, and ducked to the side just in time for the ball to wiz past his face without hitting him. Louis froze. Zayn looked up once again, eyes dark as they met Louis’, and raised his eyebrow. Louis opened his mouth, closed it again, and then ran for it.

He legged it up stairs, running to his playroom and slamming the door shut.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,” Louis muttered, pacing in a circle around the room, running his hands through his slightly sweat-damp hair.

When Zayn still hadn’t come after him fifteen minutes later, Louis hesitantly opened the door and peered out into the hallway. The house was quiet and he carefully tiptoed out of the room, wincing when the floor creaked under his now bare feet. Zayn’s office was empty, as was their bedroom and Louis’ old room. He took a deep breath before carefully padding down the stairs.

He found Zayn lounging on the living room couch, working on some form of paperwork that was spread over his knees. He was still clad in his work clothes, black, fitted suit trousers and a white fitted shirt with a tan coloured leather jacket that clung to his frame lovingly. He had taken off his shoes though, and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, his aviators that had been perched on his nose now sat on the side table.

Louis shored up his confidence and went to sit on the couch opposite the one where Zayn sat. He attempted to sit casually, but his fidgeting probably gave him away.

“You know how I feel about football in the house,” Zayn murmured distractedly, eyes still on his paperwork, one hand using a pen to make notes in the margin. Louis swallowed, his throat a little dry. Zayn looked incredible. He looked expensive, worth every bit of the money he owns, which is a lot, especially in this economy. Louis wanted to crawl into his lap and never move, but right now that wasn’t an option and it made him want to beg and plead to get what he wants.

He had a sudden thought and took a steadying breath.

“Hmmm, but it’s just so much fun, darling,” Louis murmured casually, lifting his legs and laying himself out sideways on the couch, giving Zayn a damn good view if only he’d look up from that horrible paperwork. Zayn snorted dryly in response to his words, the sound lacking any form of humour. He was definitely pissed, but Louis had long ago learned how to use that to his advantage.

“Perhaps you should find more mature ways to occupy your time, Louis,” Zayn said sternly, and still he did not look up. He knew exactly what he was doing. He knew the lack of attention tugged at something inside of Louis’ chest.

“Why? Are you mad, darling? Was I not a good boy?” Louis teased, stretching his arms above his head and wiggling his hips a little, his football shirt rucking up to expose some of his tanned stomach.

“You know exactly how angry I am, so teasing me right now is probably not in your best interests, baby,” Zayn said causally, crossing one ankle over his knee and leaning back. He spread his arms over the back of the couch, and finally raised his head. He took in Louis’ splayed form, eyes dragging over every dip and curve of his small form.

He met Louis’ eyes and cocked an unimpressed eyebrow that made Louis bite his lip to stop a grin. Yep, definitely pissed.

Louis sat up and slowly, tauntingly, tugged his shirt up and off of his body, stretching his arms high and throwing it to the floor. Zayn watched his actions with a studiously blank expression, in no mood to play.

Sitting up on his knees, Louis kept his eyes on Zayn’s as he turned to the side and went on all fours, slowly lowering his upper half onto the couch and leaving his arse high in the air. This side-on view giving Zayn the perfect view of the way Louis’ back arched obscenely. Louis felt it in his abdomen, heat, desire, need. Part of him was always so desperate to be good for his husband, and right now he had to make up for breaking the rules, and anticipation curled his toes at the thought.

Zayn exuded power, he looked strong and important, and Louis wanted it, wanted to show him he was his good boy, still his perfect little pet. Their relationship dynamic would never be that of normal couples but, fuck, Louis didn’t want normal, he wanted every damn bit of his kinky marriage to stay the way it was. Because, Zayn may make him work hard, but he also worked damn hard for Louis in return. They’re a partnership. Louis needs Zayn just as much as Zayn needs him, and that knowledge gave him the confidence to slide off of the couch and crawl on his hands and knees to Zayn.

He came to kneel between Zayn’s spread knees, hands coming up to skim over his cloth covered thighs. He leaned in and nuzzled his face into one strong thigh, but Zayn’s expression still remained blank, calculating.

“I can be good for you,” Louis said breathily, eyes locked on Zayn’s. Zayn’s cold mask cracked a little, one corner of his lips tugging up in a smirk.

“Somehow, I doubt that, little one,” Zayn said calmly and Louis grinned.

“I broke the rules, I’ll make it up to you . . . Anything you want, darling,” Louis murmured, trailing his fingers up and down Zayn’s thighs, enjoying the way he could see Zayn’s length harden and press against his expensive trousers.

Zayn moved so quickly that it made Louis gasp, suddenly he was leaning forwards, nose almost touching Louis’ and his hand firm on Louis’ jaw.

“Maybe I want to put you over my knee. Maybe I want to watch that pretty little arse go pink under my hand,” Zayn murmured, eyes on Louis’ mouth now, and Louis licked his suddenly dry lips in response.

“Yes please,” Louis whispered, feeling lost and full of want. Zayn kissed him, pressed their lips hard together, and Louis gripped the front of Zayn’s crisp white shirt with both hands, most likely creasing the material.

As Zayn leaned back once again, Louis followed, sliding up his body to straddle his hips. He leaned in, nipped his teeth at Zayn’s stubbled jaw before kissing down his neck. He pushed Zayn’s leather jacket off his shoulders until Zayn finally threw it off and onto the floor. His hands moved to cup the mounds of Louis’ arse, cupping and squeezing appreciatively. Louis rode back into the touch, winding his hips, making sure to brush against the growing bulge in Zayn’s trousers.

Zayn’s hands urged him to raise up in his knees more. He dragged his lips down Louis’ neck as his hands dragged Louis’ shorts down and under the curve of his arse.

Louis wasn’t expecting the first slap, it stung his skin and made him gasp, a sound that Zayn swallowed with a biting kiss. The second slap was delivered to his other arse cheek and made Louis whimper into Zayn’s mouth.

His husband stroked both hands over his arse before gripping a cheek in each hand, pulling them apart a little and making Louis feeling utterly vulnerable.

“Stand up,” Zayn ordered in a soft voice that didn’t hide the underlying steel. Louis swallowed thickly before nodding and sliding from Zayn’s lap to stand between his spread legs. His shorts still sat tight beneath the curve of his arse, and at the front it had slipped low so that he could see the base of his cock. Zayn leaned forwards to tug him closer by the hips and press a wet kiss to the skin below his navel, making Louis’ stomach suck in and his breathing stutter.

“Zayn,” Louis murmured, voice tinged with desperation, and he could feel against his abdomen the way Zayn’s lips curved into a smile.

Zayn tugged Louis’ shorts until they fell to his ankles with a soft sound, leaving Louis completely bare. Louis’ breathing was ragged and he almost sobbed when Zayn wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, sucking Louis into his hot mouth, lips plush around him. But Zayn pulled away after that small tease and Louis exhaled shakily with a pout.

When the older man suddenly leaned back and separated all contact, lazily sitting back against the settee once more, Louis felt a little too wrecked, a little too desperate and he strangled a whimper in the bottom of his throat.

When Zayn pointedly glanced at his own lap, Louis moved unsteadily to kneel beside Zayn’s hip and lean forwards, forwards, until he was splayed across Zayn’s lap. His husband ran his hand from the back of his knee up and over, stroking over Louis’ arse and up the curve of his back, to curl around the nape of his neck. Louis buried his face in his crossed arms and tried to breathe steadily.

“So beautiful like this,” Zayn murmured and Louis felt a warm glow of pleasure suffuse his body. Zayn continued to drag his fingers over the curves of Louis’ body, playing in the dip of his tiny waist, the dimples before the swell of his arse, the crease where the top of his thigh met his arse. “Do you want to know why I came home early, baby?” Zayn asked softly and Louis’ nodded his head against his arms. “I went home to the hotel after one of my meetings and couldn’t stand the thought of sleeping in that big, cold bed alone,” his voice was filled with a longing that was echoed in his hands, “I wanted to slide under sheets that were already warm from your body. Wanted to pull you close and lose myself inside you,” Zayn continued, and Louis couldn’t help but squirm a little, gasping softly when his erection brushed against Zayn’s thigh.

Zayn landed a stinging spank on his arse before Louis even realised it had moved away from his waist. Louis groaned and bit his bottom lip, a tingle spreading down his spine, a delicious heat starting on his arse.

“I think that maybe you’ll have to start accompanying me on my trips once again, little one. It seems that I am forever winding myself more and more around your little finger,” Zayn purred, landing another slap on Louis’ arse, this one with a little more force and Louis moaned happily.

“That is, of course, if you can manage to behave yourself,” Zayn said contemplatively, his voice casual as if Louis wasn’t naked and writhing on his lap, his leaking cock most likely spreading a wet patch on Zayn’s trousers.

“I can be good,” Louis gasped, grinding his hips a little to get some much needed friction on his aching erection. Zayn chuckled and Louis knew he was watching his every move, knew how desperate Louis was for him, but Louis honestly couldn’t care less about his dignity right now.

“Hmmmm, perhaps, but how many spanks do you think you deserve for kicking that fucking ball in my house?” Zayn asked, voice smooth like honey but hard like steel.

“I don’t know,” Louis whined, voice edged with a pleading tone.

“Well then I’ll choose for you. I think fifteen should suffice. Count them off, little pet, and don’t lose count or we’ll have to start again,” Zayn said and Louis whimpered as he nodded into his arms.

“Yes,” Louis agreed.

“Yes, what?” Zayn asked, voice hard.

“Yes, Zayn,” Louis replied obediently.

“Good boy,” Zayn murmured, stroking his hands gently over Louis’ arse. Louis smiled to himself in happiness.

Louis’ smile dropped though as he gasped out a “One!” when Zayn’s hand landed hard on his arse.

“Look at you, so fucking beautiful,” Zayn murmured, almost to himself, and landed another hard smack on Louis’ bum.

“Two,” Louis breathed out, trying to keep his voice steady and failing.

Zayn dragged his nails over the surely pink skin of Louis’ arse, making Louis hiss a little at the twinge of pain, before raising his hand and smacking it down hard. Louis stuttered out a “Three!” as Zayn gripped Louis’ stinging skin tightly.

The next three smacks came in hard succession, leaving Louis breathing heavily, biting down on his own arm to muffle his moans.

“Six,” Louis forced out, a shudder running down his body when Zayn leaned down to brush his lips over the heated mound of Louis’ arse, his stubble creating overwhelming friction that had Louis pressing his lips together and wiggling his hips, his cock leaking more pre-cum.

Zayn kissed one cheek whilst using his hand to grip tightly at the other, landing another hard smack when Louis uncontrollably wiggled his hips again.

“Seven,” Louis said weakly.

“Only eight more, baby,” Zayn murmured against his pink skin. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Louis whimpered, sucking in a deep breath and rubbing his face against his arm to wipe away the tears that had leaked out without his permission.

“Good boy. Such a beautiful, good boy,” Zayn murmured, his voice husky with arousal, and Louis shivered as his breath stroked over his over-heated skin.

“More,” Louis begged, voice wrecked, his breathing shallow.

Zayn sat back and spanked Louis’ once, twice, thrice, four times, hard and consistent, in different places until Louis’ arse felt like it was one fire and Louis was openly sobbing with the need to orgasm, breathy moans escaping his lips no matter how hard he tried to stifle them.

Zayn didn’t wait for Louis to count or regain his composure before dropping two hard slaps on the opposite cheek.

“Oh god. Oh god, thirteen, thirteen,” Louis whimpered, fringe sticking to his forehead with perspiration, his cheeks sticky with tears.

“Get the lube,” Zayn murmured and Louis lifted his upper body enough to lean over the edge of the couch and drag the lube from the little side drawer there. He gripped it tight and slumped back onto Zayn’s lap. Zayn carefully took it from him, placing a gentle kiss to the nape of Louis’ neck as Louis attempted to calm his breathing.

He heard the lid snap open and moments later he felt Zayn’s slick fingers stroke knowingly over his entrance. Louis breathed heavily through his nose as Zayn slid one finger into his tight heat, playing with him, easily stretching Louis’ body to take two of his long fingers. Zayn picked up the pace with his fingers, fucking them into Louis’ body, brushing Louis’ prostate and forcing little “uh, uh, uh,” sounds from Louis’ lips with each push of his fingers.

He worked Louis up to three fingers and Louis was ready to beg at this point, when suddenly Zayn removed his fingers and slapped Louis the hardest he had, once on each cheek before thrusting his fingers back into Louis’ slick body.

“Fifteen, oh fuck. Fifteen, fifteen, fifteen,” Louis sobbed out writing on Zayn’s fingers. “Fuck me. Please, please, please,” Louis begged brokenly and Zayn wasted no time tugging Louis’ almost limp body up to straddle his hips. Louis heard the harsh sound of Zayn’s zip coming down and the slick sounds of him pumping a lube-slick hand over his own cock.

When Zayn pressed the blunt end of his cock to his entrance, Louis couldn’t help but push back, greedily taking Zayn into his body. Zayn gripped his hips to slow him a little and Louis whimpered and bit him on the collarbone in punishment.

Zayn groaned when his length was finally buried in Louis’ tight little body. He paused to let Louis adjust but Louis was soon squirming on his cock, desperate for some friction.

“Ready, baby?” Zayn whispered hotly in his ear and Louis nodded shakily.

Zayn planted his feet wide on the floor and began to steadily fuck up into Louis’ body as Louis gasped and sobbed into his chest, begging for “more, more, more,” and Zayn happily agreed, fucking into him harder until Louis was an incoherent mess atop him.

It was all over when Zayn landed one hard, stinging slap to the already burning skin of Louis’ arse. The second his hand connected with Louis’ red skin, Louis was moaning and coming all over himself and Zayn’s fancy clothes. Zayn came a few moments later, groaning at the clenching of Louis’ body around his hard cock.

Louis went limp and gasped into his husband’s neck, Zayn’s hips still slowly thrusting as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

Zayn tugged him up into a slow, loving kiss and Louis sighed and relaxed into it.

“I love you,” Louis whispered into Zayn’s mouth and his husband smiled softly, holding Louis’ sweat-slick body close.

“I love you too, baby.”

 

***

 

Later that night Louis was helping Zayn unpack when he found a stack of adoption leaflets in the side of Zayn’s suitcase.

He let Zayn fuck him on their bedroom floor until friction burns stung his knees to match the deep red marks sat heavy on the skin of his plump arse, and finger-tip bruises marked his tiny waist.

That night he fell asleep on Zayn’s chest, a soft smile on his lips and the thought of Zayn holding their baby on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and as always, if this gets enough interest I'll write another part. Oh, and let me know what you think of babies :D
> 
> I'm at thedeliciousrude on tumblr if you wanna come say hi :)
> 
> xxxxxxx


End file.
